Speranze di riconciliazione
by misiek1963
Summary: La storia fa riferimento ai romanzi di Maurizio Di Giovanni, dedicati alle vicende del Commissariato di Pizzofalcone, a Napoli, e alla serie televisiva ad essi ispirata, andata in onda su Rai1, ed in particolare e' incentrata sulla storia d'amore tra la dirigente della polizia scientifica Rosaria Martone e l'agente Alex Di Nardo.


La storia fa riferimento ai romanzi di **Maurizio Di Giovanni** , dedicati alle vicende del **Commissariato di Pizzofalcone** , a **Napoli** , e alla serie televisiva ad essi ispirata, andata in onda su Rai1, ed in particolare e' incentrata sulla storia d'amore tra **Rosaria Martone** e **Alex Di Nardo**. Lo shot si svolge subito dopo la fine del romanzo " **Pane per i bastardi di Pizzofalcone** ", quando Rosaria e Alex, dopo l'interruzione della loro relazione, hanno l'occasione di vedersi in clinica, dopo l'attacco cardiaco avvenuto al generale Di Nardo, padre di Alex. L'episodio finale del romanzo non e' descritto nella serie TV, liberamente tratta dai romanzi di Di Giovanni. La delicata e commovente storia tra le due protagoniste mi ha fornito l'idea per scrivere questa breve cosuccia, nella speranza di vederle di nuovo insieme. Il loro rapporto mi ha fatto ripensare alla **Kolly** della serie inglese **True Love** (anche li' la storia e' di sentimenti profondi, ed e' presente una certa differenza di eta' tra i due personaggi: **Karen** e' una studentessa e **Holly** e' la sua insegnante, mentre nelle vicende di Pizzofalcone **Alex** e' una giovane agente assistente mentre **Rosaria** e' un dirigente della polizia scientifica).

Genere: Angst, Fluff, Romantico

Tipo di coppia: Femslash

Coppia: Rosaria/Alex

Alex Di Nardo e Rosaria Martone vanno a pranzo insieme dopo un mese dalla rottura del loro rapporto. Alex e' in clinica dopo l'attacco di cuore accaduto a suo padre, il generale Adolfo Di Nardo.

Dopo essere state a pranzo, un pranzo dove si puo' dire che avevano mangiato quasi niente, avevano provato a parlare un po', a bassa voce, senza riuscirci del tutto, e si erano invece guardate tanto, la Martone e Alex Di Nardo erano tornate in clinica. Alex era stata fino a sera con la madre e aveva conferito con il Professor Tasca sulle ultime analisi che erano state fatte al Generale.

Rosaria l'aveva aspettata tutto il tempo, al piano terra, non poteva neanche pensare di tornare a casa da sola senza di lei: soffriva troppo crudelmente soltanto a ricordare che cosa aveva passato l'ultimo mese senza vedere Alex, senza neanche poterle parlare al telefono, senza sentire la sua voce... Durante questo periodo infernale, Rosaria Martone si era buttata a capofitto nel lavoro, per cercare di non pensare ad Alex, ma non era servito a niente. Rimaneva per lunghe ore nel suo ufficio fino a notte inoltrata, la sua bella casa le ricordava troppo i momenti dolcissimi passati con lei, non lo poteva sopportare. Quando a tarda sera alla fine tornava, era solo per buttarsi sul letto a piangere senza ritegno, da strappare il cuore, o per rannicchiarsi su una poltrona, con il cuore spezzato, a torcersi le mani. O per provare in tutti i modi a telefonare ad Alex, che immancabilmente non rispondeva, o a inviarle dei messaggi... Era uno strazio. "Io... io moriro' di questa cosa..."  
Al lavoro oramai indossava sempre un paio di occhiali scuri, e la sua bocca aveva preso una piega amara, impressionando tutti i suoi subalterni del Gabinetto Interregionale della Polizia Scientifica di Napoli, di cui Rosaria era a capo. Lei, la Dottoressa Rosaria Martone, uno dei piu' brillanti e giovani dirigenti della Polizia Scientifica d'Italia, era ridotta in quel modo.

Alla fine del consulto con il Professore, Alex era uscita e Rosaria le aveva chiesto di andare quella sera a casa sua... La Di Nardo dapprima non aveva accettato, poi dietro le insistenze della Martone e vedendo l'abisso di dolore che trapelava dall'espressione del suo viso, alla fine aveva acconsentito. Provava dei profondi sentimenti per lei anche se si sentiva ancora ferita.

Adesso le due donne erano sedute sul divano del salotto, quello dove avevano fatto l'amore la prima volta, e Rosaria l'aveva abbracciata scoppiando in lacrime. Alex era l'amore della sua vita, ora lo sapeva... Adesso ne era sicura.  
Sopraffatta dalla stanchezza e dalle emozioni di quella giornata, Alex si era abbandonata con la testa sul petto di Rosaria e si era addormentata. La Martone la teneva stretta tra le braccia, ma con estrema delicatezza, quasi nell'atto di cullarla, come se avesse paura che quella ragazza esile, per cui aveva versato tante lacrime e il suo cuore aveva tanto sanguinato, si potesse rompere... Le scostava con la mano i capelli bruni e la accarezzava dolcemente, appena sfiorandola per non svegliarla, mentre le copriva la fronte e la testa di piccoli baci leggeri. "Dio, come sei bella, Alex..."  
Aveva ricominciato a piangere, e le lacrime scendevano copiose sui capelli di Alex... Rosaria non si asciugava neanche gli occhi, si preoccupava solo di asciugare un po' i capelli della donna che amava con la mano. Aveva versato cosi' tante lacrime l'ultimo mese, aveva singhiozzato cosi' tanto, che i suoi occhi erano perennemente rossi di pianto e la voce si era fatta roca. Quando pensava ad Alex le tempie le martellavano e lo stomaco le si chiudeva. Il suo cuore gonfio traboccava di un amore cosi' grande per lei che sembrava scoppiare.  
"Dolce amore mio, ho sofferto cosi' tanto perche' non potevo neanche sentire la tua voce, mi pareva di morire ogni volta che ti telefonavo e non rispondevi... Ho pianto tante lacrime, dolce amore mio, mi sembrava di non averne piu', ma ce n'erano sempre di nuove da versare... Non posso vivere senza di te, non posso stare neanche un minuto senza pensare a te. Dolce amore mio, mi sembra un sogno averti vicino, stavo per morire perche' pensavo di averti persa..."  
La Dottoressa Martone, capo della Scientifica, non credeva che sarebbe mai stata capace di sussurrare parole simili a qualcuno, ma con Alex Di Nardo, agente assistente in forza al Commissariato di Pizzofalcone, la ragazza di cui era disperatamente innamorata da sempre, le venivano naturali. Era sicura che doveva e voleva vivere per sempre accanto a lei. Con lei era diverso.

Continuava a piangere e a guardare la ragazza che amava perdutamente attraverso il velo delle lacrime, che cadevano sulla testa di Alex, continuava a bisbigliarle tenere parole. Adesso il suo pianto, che prima era di dolore e di terribile sofferenza, si stava a poco a poco trasformando in un pianto di gioia, perche' il suo amore era li' accanto a lei, abbracciata a lei. Rosaria si stava sciogliendo mentre abbracciava la donna che amava, il mento le cominciava a tremare nello sforzo di trattenere i singhiozzi per non svegliare Alex. La accarezzava teneramente sfiorandole appena le guance, le sopracciglia e i capelli, mentre singhiozzava sommessamente, come se fosse un lamento, un gemito leggero.  
Alex emise un sospiro appena percettibile. Nella stanza si udiva solo il pianto sommesso di Rosaria e il respiro lieve e caldo di Alex, mentre i loro cuori battevano, ciascuno pieno dell'altra.


End file.
